Hmmm
by Crashrox92
Summary: Since watching that scene i've always wondered how the rest of it went, so i did my own version, so heres the extended version of the 'Speed Metal' conversation that Raf, Miko and Optimus had :P short little one shot that's been bugging me since i watched the episode ;D


**A/N just a short one shot, i always wondered what happened between Miko, Raf and Optimus after he said 'Hmmm' well this is my version of what happened anyway :)**

* * *

"**Hmmm"**

In the old missile silo which the Autobots now refer to as 'base', two figures were at the computer as they eagerly waited for news on recent events.

"They should've called by now, you think Bumblebees okay?" Raf said to Miko in a panicked state.

"Don't worry Raf, Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack **or** Bee." Miko reassured.

With their only being two humans and one bot in base, the footsteps of Optimus Prime echoed upon his entrance into the room, Raf and Miko's version of a requiem bell. "We should just tell Optimus the truth." Raf whispered to Miko as the footsteps came closer.

"Absolutely not, we made a deal, just act compl-etely normal." Miko said as the sound of footsteps came to a halt.

"Raf, Miko." Optimus said looking around the room, "Do any of you know where the others have gone?" he asked.

Miko exaggerated her movements as she answered him, "Why-no-sir,-we-do-not-know." she said in a robotic tone that made Optimus sound casual.

"Miko-is-correct-we-do-not-know." Raf said equally as robotic as he sat in a stiff position on his computer chair, however he let out a slight squeak out on the last word.

"why-would-**we**-know?" Miko said.

"Hmmm." Optimus said raising an eyebrow at the two; he then bent down slightly to be more in view of them. Miko grinned widely at him attempting to still be 'natural' yet Raf couldn't look at him, he was finding that lying to Optimus made him feel guilt and shame at a high level. "Miko." He said firmly.

"W-What?! We don't know anything...honest!" She said flailing her arms around.

Rafs head was still turned as his eyes would blink at a fast pace and his lip would nervously quiver, Optimus became more concerned with his behavior, it suggested fear,so he turned his vision to him, "Raphael." He started, making Raf turn frantic as he placed a hand in front of him to avoid his optics. "Raphael?" He repeated with concern.

Miko started jogging nervously on the spot in fear that Raf would spill everything. Raf hung his head, then finally lifted his face to look at him, "i..." he started in a small voice before Miko grabbed him and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Raf, Don't! We have to be strong don't give into him!" She said as Raf made muffled cries of panic.

_"Whatever they know may be more vital then i realize, though i do not agree with the distress Miko is placing on Raphael" _Optimus thought, and as Miko had her face turned to Raf, Optimus hovered a hand over her as he pinched the scruff of her top and lifted her up slightly so that the only visual she had was on him, "h-ey!" she exclaimed kicking and flailing about.

"Miko Nakadai, what information are you trying to withhold from me?" He sternly asked.

Miko folded her arms in protest, "Never! I will never tell! You got nothing on me! you got no-thing on me!" She said standing her ground.

As he let her dangle there he looked around the room as he spotted something of value to hers, Miko followed where his optics went as she let her mouth hang slightly. Optimus raised another eyebrow at her, a slightly more hinting one.

She made a 'uh' sound, "W-Why are you looking at m-my, my g-guitar?" She asked nervously. He didn't say anything, merely give her a flat expression, which made Miko anxious as she couldn't read what he was thinking. Miko's eyes widened, "n-no not my guitar, pleas-eeeee!" she begged, getting on her knees in mid air and praying.

Though he was only bluffing, who is he to say what she believes, "Then tell me what you know Miko." he said looking around again, "and where is Jack?"

"I-I, no! I can't! you never rat out on a friend, take my guitar! Bro's before...er, O's" she announced shaking a fist at him. though in her bizarre way she stood by her friend, and Optimus couldn't bring himself to mentally torture her anymore.

Raf tapped his knees with his fingers as he looked at the two, Bumblebee, Jack and the others could really need help. so finally he mustered some courage despite the disappointment, "e-er Op-Optimus?" he said very quietly.

Optimus noticed his slight distress and made sure to be gentler when approaching him, as Miko attempted to kick his hand, he placed her back down as she flailed hands at him like swatting a fly. Then he gave Raf his full attention as he made himself level with him, "Yes Raphael?" he said.

"W-Well, y-you see, Jack and Bumblebee went for a drive...s-somewhere, and Arcee and Bulkhead went after them a little while later." He started.

"A drive? Then why was this concealed in such secrecy?" he asked.

"t-they aren't exactly going for a casual drive, there...er..." he stuttered as he once again averted his gaze.

Optimus stared at him for a while before scooping up the young boy with his hand, nonetheless Raf as well as Miko were dumbfounded at the response, "Raphael, you do not need to fear me." He said gently.

Raf shook his head defensively, "i-i don't, it's just that i don't want you to be..." he started trailing off before Miko came in.

"Jack and Bumblebee were racing illegally and then Arcee found out and then Bumblebee called and said he was being chased by a con named Knockout and so Arcee and Bulkhead went and they haven't called back!" Miko exclaimed panting after she had finished, both Raf and Optimus blinked a few times surprised at her sudden outburst, but it merely made Raf equally as anxious.

"What if there hurt!? What if the con called for back up?!" Raf exclaimed himself.

"Hey i know Bulkhead can take down as many cons as he like...but he might need a teeny tiny weenie little bit of back up?" Miko said holding two fingers in front and showing the scale of how much 'back up' he may need.

Optimus watched the frantic children as he took in all that they had said, the two had now got themselves worked up as he placed Raf back on solid ground, he then stood to his full height, "Be calm you two." He said as he placed a finger under his chin, "did they state there current location?" he then asked.

Raf then spun around to his computer as he started typing, "these are the co-ordinates for Bumblebee and Jacks location before they contacted base, but by now they would probably be somewhere else." he said, that panic rising again in his tone.

"but they still may be in that general area." Optimus theorized. he then turned around as he took a few steps in the direction of the exit, the steps were silent and Raf felt his insides twist as Miko's hair drooped. "We will discuss this incident later." He said sternly as the kids drooped even lower, "but, you are both admirable to be able to tell me the truth." He then said still with his back facing them.

Raf and Miko instantly perked up, "So-ooo we're off the hook?" Miko said very hopeful her hair bouncing to its normal style.

"No." He said flatly as he transformed.

"Optimus wait!" Miko then called sounding distressed.

"What is it?" he asked revving his engines.

"Can i come?" she asked leaning over the railings that far she could do a flip. as a response Optimus sped out of base the fastest his form could take him, As the two sat and stood silently, "Doesn't mince words does he?" Miko stated sarcastically lightly patting Raf on the back.

* * *

**A/N yep, very brief but its been in my mind since i watched the episode, which was... a long while ago ^^l oh well at least I'm free now, free from the constant harassment of it :'D**


End file.
